A World Like Ours, Yet Different
by BrOwNiEfOx
Summary: Tsuna has been out of it since the death of his guardians, so Byakuran decides to try and get him back on his feet by sending him to a parallel world where he isn't the Vongola Decimo. Rated 'T' because I'm paranoid. Disclaimer: If I owned KHR, would I be writing this? I think not.


Tsuna hadn't eaten in days.

He hadn't slept in longer.

And he hadn't come out of his room for more than both combined.

But everybody knew better than to say anything about it, even if they needed their boss. He was in a delicate condition. If pressed the wrong way, even lightly, he could break altogether, or become a beast fueled by anger and grief.

Basil and Dino had come together to try and support the family until Tsuna finally came out, but the situation just continued to grow grimmer. Sooner or later, they would have to face Tsuna, confront him about what had happened. They would be forced to raise Tsuna out of his pit of despair and learn

to deal with whatever was in place of their loved Decimo. The one, who had smiled at them, told them everything would be alright, and refused to kill whenever possible in battle.

There was no guarantee this would be that same man.

* * *

It wasn't that Tsuna hadn't seen death before.

He had dealt out his own share of killings, and had seen his own men fall to the enemy before. It was something that you couldn't avoid, though Tsuna was careful to never kill whenever he could avoid it. But those deaths had been different.

They had been his Guardians.

His Family.

And now they were dead.

A new threat had been rising and Tsuna only sent his best to go defeat it before the force grew too powerful. Which were himself and his guardians. They found this great evil on a secluded island. Tsuna knew there was always a price for fighting. He just didn't expect it to be so great and horrible. By the end of a week of fighting, the only two living beings on the island was Tsuna and the leader of the evil. Tsuna was able to win.

He was quite a sight when he came back to the mansion. Dried blood covered every inch of him. He was unresponsive to the others who surrounded him, walking tiredly into the mansion. He probably would've continued into his room if It hadn't been for Basil.

"Where are the Guardians?"

Tsuna stopped and the air became as thick like molasses. He turned to look and Basil, who gasped when he caught sight of the dead look in those eyes. They looked as if what they had seen was beyond anything he'd seen before, which was saying something. And what they had seen had torn out Tsuna's heart and then shoved it back in forcibly, but with the most important parts missing.

"Dead."

He had then continued to his room and locked his door, closing the blinds and shutting out the world. Meals were regularly placed outside his room, and sometimes he would eat them. Other times they would go on for weeks without being touched. He sat on his bed, lost in thought and memories, hardly getting a second to get a wink of sleep.

This was how it had been for 4 months now.

Even now, eyes half closed and not aware of his surroundings, Tsuna was haunted by those horrific memories. He just wanted to die and see his family again. So when the window opened and the sound feet landing on his floor reached his ears, he didn't so much as flinch. Maybe if Tsuna was lucky it would be an assassin here to kill him and put him out of his misery.

Eyes half-opened, Tsuna watched as bright-orange flames surrounded him, lifting him gently off the bed. A Sky flame user? Maybe here to claim the title of Vongola boss by killing the old one. It didn't matter to Tsuna. The flames grew brighter and bigger, until Tsuna could no longer see his room. They shut off his air and soon even the glowing flames faded into black as Tsuna lost consciousness.

* * *

Basil and Dino stood outside of Tsuna's room nervously. It was time, they knew it was time, and if they didn't do it now, they never would. Taking a deep breath, Dino carefully grabbed the door knob and opened the door.

"Tsuna?" When he didn't get a reply, he opened the door wider and was surprised by what he saw.

Tsuna's window was open, the curtains waving slightly in the wind. Tsuna was nowhere to be seen. On Tsuna's bed sat a certain Gesso boss, hair was white as usual, violet eyes staring at them.

"I'm booooooored!" Byakuran complained. As he did, a boy appeared on the window ledge, gasping for air as if he had just scaled the building to reach Tsuna's room, which was on the 4th floor. (Which he probably had) It was Irie Shouichi, and when Byakuran said this, his eyes widened and he nearly lost his grasp on the window ledge.

"Ah crud." Wide eyes stared at the very confused Dino and Basil as he finally got into the room. "Byakuran does things when he's bored."

"What kind of things doth he do?" Basil questioned.

"_Things." _He scanned the room frantically. "Where's Tsuna?"

* * *

Tsuna groaned as he woke up. His head hurt faintly and his limbs were sluggish as he slowly sat up. He had no idea what had just happened. Looking around him, he saw he was not in his room, or even in Italy. This was his old room back in Namimori! How the heck did he get here?

His room was a mess, clothes and bottles of sake littered the ground. His only added to his headache. Tsuna had never been one to drink, and ever since Reborn had been his tutor and had forced him to keep his room clean, he could no longer bear for his room to look like a hurricane had come through it.

Getting up he carefully picked up the bottles and threw them away. Everything was so quiet, and looking outside the sun wasn't even out yet. Tsuna then wandered around the room in a manner similar to a caged animal as his thoughts moved a million miles an hour, trying to think of what could have caused him to be here, when he found a bag laying next to his bed. Maybe it would hold some answers.

And sure enough, it did somewhat, though it did add a million other questions.

He found an ID card that read his name, and announced him as a teacher of Namimori Middle School.

Mind racing, Tsuna thought back to the orange flames that had surrounded him in his room. Now that he though back, they were sort of familiar. Yes, he had definitely seen them before. And if he was right, then that would mean…

"BYAKURAN!"

* * *

"Shouichi, calm down and please explain!" Basil grasped the shaking Shouichi's shoulders and forced him to still.

"Byakuran was complaining how there was nothing to do, and because I didn't want anything catastrophic to happen, I suggest that he go out on our motorcycles. I went with him to make sure he didn't run off… but it didn't make a difference. After a while he yelled out 'THAT'S IT' and sped off towards your mansion. I was able to keep up until he got off his bike and flew up to Tsuna's window. I was stuck having to scale the building. I do NOT scale buildings, I make things." Byakuran looked slightly hurt at this.

"Hey, it's going to be helpful anyway. It'll get him out of this slump he's been in-"

"Slump? He's hasn't come out of his room in ages!" Dino yelled, fist clenched.

"-and I'll get to not be bored. Everybody wins!" Basil shook his head.

"Just tell us what you hath done to Tsuna."

"Hm? Oh, that, why didn't you lead with that? I just sent him on a little… vacation, to a magical place I call a parallel world!~"

* * *

**Haha, new story! Been a while fanfiction, how've you been? I've been fairly good, though I haven't been doing much for a while now. **

**I promise that the next chapter will be longer and will focus more on Tsuna. It will also probably tell who Tsuna fought that killed off his guardians.**

**Until then!**

**~Ciaossu!~ **


End file.
